Looks
by Koneko-Haru-chan
Summary: Kisame knew it was wrong. But he couldn't help it.
1. Chapter 1

**Looks**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

_Kisame X Itachi_

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Kisame knew it was wrong. Wrong to look at his partner in such a way. Wrong to think of his parner in such a way. But, that didn't stop him from doing so. Everything that came to mind around the uchiha--no he's not an Uchiha, He's Itachi. To call him an Uchiha would be an insult.-- Everything that came to mind around Itachi was wrong.

Itachi is beautiful in Kisame's eyes. Beautiful, graceful, precise, deadly.

Kisame is ugly, clumbsy, ragged, blunt. Imperfect.

Itachi is perfect.

Kisame sighed as he stared at his sleeping partner. The raven hair flowing off the pillow. The eyes closed, unthreatening. The breath slow and shallow. So beautiful. His partner, companion, his first crush.

Kisame shook his head to clear his thoughts. Itachi would never have any interest in someone like him. He wasn't good enough. Itachi could have anyone he wanted, male or female. An ugly thing shouldn't be able to think such dirty things of an angel such as him, let alone look. Even if that angel is one of death.

And yet Kisame continues to look. He remembers the first time he saw Itachi, When he first entered the Akatsuki:

The young man, a boy of thirteen years of age, was lithe and fragile looking. Then I heard that this boy had slaughtered the whole Uchiha clan. That was a shock. I really looked at him then. the first thought: beautiful. Always it comes to that, beautiful. I had prayed for the young man to be partnered with me. Kakuzu was also without a partner, so it was a 50/50 chance of either of us being paired with the young ex-konoha nin. Leader-sama paired him with me. I remember the shark grin that had spread across my face as I greeted him. He had acknowlaged me with a nodd. I was always polite, as I had been raised. I grew to like the young lad as our partnership continued. We work well together. Although he quickly took charge of our group as he grew used to the Akatsuki, I didn't mind. His mind is brilliant. Dei still hates him though.

HA! when I finally figured out that I loved him, the first thing to my mind was "Fuck."

That was two months ago. It's been hell. I seem to notice every little thing now.

I really need to talk to Dei(dara) and Hidan. They're my two best friends. I haven't told them about my...problem(?) obsession(?) But it's getting to a point where it's dangerous. Damn I need help. And lots of it too. Unfortunately for Kisame Itachi and he was two whole weeks af travel away from the base. Kisame growled as he calculated the distance and time. He was going to have to kill something if this didn't calm itself. That or find a brothel. Now I know why love is not approved in Kirigakure. Damn.

"Kisame?"

Kisame's eyes widen. Itachi was initiating conversation. Shit.

"Yes, Itachi?" stay cool Kisame, just stay cool.

"Let's set up camp for the night here."

"Right."

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Kisame nearly cried for joy as the base came into view. But he kept his cool. 'Just a little further to Dei and hidan, just a little further' I chant in my head.

I enter the base by Itachi's side, falling a little behind when I saw Hidan in the hallway. I bump shoulders with him, our silent message telling him I need to talk. He winks telling me that it's arranged. A jerk of his head, we are to meet in his room. A grin, invitation accepted.

I continue down the hall after our silent exchange. Down to Leader-sama's office. I figit on the inside with impatience. I really need to talk to Dei and Hidan, NOW. I almost burst during the trip back. Luckily I got to kill three ANBU that we ran into. That was a life saver, probably literally too. Finally Leader-sama dismissed us. I nearly cheer. But NO! I am a S-class criminal, I don't cheer.

I immediatly head down the hall, towards Hidan's room.

"Kisame?"

Shit Itachi. "Yes, Itachi?"

"You were tense on the mission." he states. Damn it. "Make sure to fix that."

I nod, turning to continue down the hall, it had NOTHING to do with the blush that spread across my face at Itachi's hidden concern. Nope! NOTHING at all! Just walking down the...oh! who am I kidding! I blushed, my heart skipped a beat, and butterflies are now having a party in my insides, all the while a strange warmth is spreading through my body. Damn, I've got it bad. I pout slightly, Damn it I'm a 30 year old man not a love-sick harmone induced teenager!! I sigh. Dei and hidan will help me.

I knock on Hidan's cut up door loudly. Dei answers and lets me in. I give a sigh of relief when I see that hidan had cleaned his room of the blood recently. A clue to this: The _**CLEAN BED**_. "Soooo, un?"

I sigh. "I'm in deep shit and I need your help."

Dei and Hidan exchange looks, "How? (un?)" They ask simaltaniously.

"I have a...crush." I tell them quietly.

They stare. And stare. And stare.

"Who is it, un?" Deidara asks gently. He understands a crush. Sasori. enough said.

I blush, my skin a deep purple. "Itachi." I whisper, but they still catch it.

Hidan's jaw dropps. Dei looks as if he's about to have a heart attack. "You like the Teme! Un!" Dei shrieks.

I nodd slowly.

"Daaaamn!" Hidan has regained his voice it seems.

Dei takes a breath, most likely to keep calm and to keep himself from being judgemental( he hates Itachi, remember). "Okay, un...symptoms?"

Taking another sigh, I tell all: the looks, the thoughts, the watching him as he sleeps, the glances, the blushes, the concern, the skipped heartbeat, the butterflies, everything.

Dei and Hidan gape at me in shock when I had finnished. "Damn! you've got it bad, un. I don't think...I'm not even that bad, un!" "Fuck!" Hidan agrees.

I blush more, my face a deep violet now. "He's my first."

Then my so called "friends" do the most horrid thing ever...**They burst out laughing!**

I growl at my "friends". I tell them a VERY touchy subject, my...obsession(?) And what do they do? They laugh! "Shut UP!"

They stiffle their laughter thankfully. Though a few giggles break through. -sigh- at least they try...

"You guys are NOT to tell him, got it!" I snapp at them.

Deidara blinks, "Why not, un?"

Hidan looks at me like I'm a bigger idiot than Tobi. "Why the fuck do you fucking want us to keep this fucking quiet?"

"Hey, I can get Sasori-danna to be nice, un. You'll do fine with the Teme, un." Dei cheers.

"Just don't." I practically beg.

"Oh, for the love of Jashin! just fucking tell him! Hey! Fucker! I like you!, fucking simple." "Un!" Dei agrees.

"I can't!" I try to fend off the idea of telling Itachi of my...fascination(?) with him.

"Why the fuck not!" Hidan challenges. Damn!

"I'm..."I'm ugly." It's true! Itachi is gorgous! And I'm an ugly, blue, fish thing!

"Oh, please, un!" I glare at the blond. "Has the Teme ever, EVER been repulsed by your looks before, un?"

"Well, no..."

"Then it doesn't matter, un." I blink, he said it with such conviction.

"But..."

"Jashin damn it! Stop fucking acting like a fucking school girl!!" Hidan snapped at me. He's pissed!

I quieted myself.

"You need to fucking tell him that you have a fucking crush on him or one of these fucking days you're going to fuck up and you're going to get both of you fucking heathens fucking killed! So just fucking tell the fucker! Fuck him! And get your fucking head back in the fucking game!" He snapped -cough-cough-ranted-cough- at me. "Un!" Damn you two for being right!

"Damn it! I just, I just...I don't know." Dei silenced my pathetic attempt of an explaination with a hand to my shoulder. I could feel the tongues through my shirt.

"We're ninjas, un. We never know when we might die, un...it's best to be quick with these things, un. Tell him, un. I'm sure the Teme will hear you out, un." He told me with a soft smile. "Don't let this slip through your fingers, un."

I smile. "Yeah, thanks guys."

"Yeah, yeah. You seemed like you're going to fucking explode, you fucker." Hidan said with a cheeky grin. I met it with my own shark grin.

"How would I get through life without you guys?" I asked. They laughed. i joined in.

Deidara caught sight of the clock. "Shit! un! I've got to go guys, Danna said to meet him in the sparring area, I'm late! I gotta go, you know how Danna hates waiting! bye!" And with that Dei was out the door and down the hall. "Have fun you fucking girly blond!" Hidan yelled after him. "Fuck you, un!" We chuckled. Dei would do just about anything for Sasori. We even had the suspision that Dei's left eye was really Sasori's work as well.

"Well, I guess I'll go as well..." I say getting up.

Hidan sighs. "Yeah, I've got to find a fucking virgin to fucking sacrifice anyway...Hope Dei takes the same advice with Sasori too..."

I nodd. Dei's had a crush on Sasori for _years_ now.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

How right they are.

**00000000000000000000000000000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

_Kisame X Itachi_

**0000000000000000000000000000**

I'm running. Dodging kunai left and right. Shit! shit! shit! this is not good. Itachi is in my arms, blind. He can't see a thing. He used his Sharingan too much during the mission. I use a water clone to distract them as I get Itachi and myself to an emergancy hideout in the area.

I let out a sigh of relief as I set Itachi down on the only bed. I smoothed his hair out, because he hates to have his hair messed up. He leans into the touch, sending butterflies to flight inside of me. A blush darkened my face as I continued to pet, for lack of a better word, Itachi's hair. Hidan and Dei were right, I need to tell him. But, how? I stand to go fix something for us to eat, but Itachi's hand shoots out and grabs my cloak in an iron grip.

"Itachi?"

"Stay." he whispers.

"I'm just going to get us some food." I assured him.

After a moment his hand falls limp. "Okay."

I move quickly, making a simple soup for the two of us, leaving mine in the pot so that it would stay warm. I move over to Itachi's side. "Itachi?" He turns his head towards me to signal that he heard me. "Can you sit up?" He tries, but his arms shake. I catch him before he falls. I pull him to me, so that he can use my chest as a backrest. He sighs. "Thank you, Kisame." his voice is soft. More so now in his injured state. I hold the soup in my hand as I feed itachi, like every time he gets injured like this. He seems so fragile like this. The soup is finnished. I move to leave, but Itachi stopps me again. "Stay." i smile sadly. Oh, how I would love to stay with Itachi in my arms.

"I need to eat also." I tell him simply, moving to get my own soup.

I eat it quickly so that I can return to Itachi's side. Once beside him, I pull him into my lap again. He leans into my chest. Damn I hope he can't hear my heartbeat. It has quickened with all the butterflies fluttering inside of me. "Kisame?"

"Yes, Itachi?"

He shifts in my lap, "Are you injured?" He asks.

I smile bitterly "No." My voice carries nothing of my face. My unasked question of 'why?' hung in the air.

Itachi placed his ear to my chest, right over my heart. Shit. "Your heartbeat is fast. Were you hit with poison?"

I sigh, "No." This is not going very well.

"Then...why?" he asked, his brow creasing in confusion.

I stare down at him. His lips are slightly open, pale pink in color. His eyes were closed in rest, his sharingan deactivated beneath the lids. He was a little paler than usual. He is gorgous. Beautiful. I _need_ to tell him. I licked my lips nervously. "Kisame?" I never answered Itachi. Itachi turned around in my lap to face me. I lean down to touch my lips just barely against his. My heart is beating so fast, I'm afraid it might burst from my chest. I draw back. Itachi's unseeing eyes are wide open, in shock. I think it is the most intense emotion I have ever seen on his face. "Kisame...what?" I kissed him again, not saying a thing. I was too frightened. He let out a breath neither of us realized that he was holding. he tried to speak again, but I kissed him again. Itachi gabbed my shoulders and pushed me back. My eyes widened in fear. Shit! not good not good! I bite my lip, trying to keep the tears back.

"You have _feelings_ for me?" Itachi asked, tilting his head to the side. So cute.

I swallow thickly, "Yes."

He reaches for me, I stay still. If he's going to kill me, fine. His hands find my neck. Is he going to snap it?

Hand trail up Kisame's neck and down his chest, earning a stiffled gasp from Kisame as they brush across a sensitive spot on his neck. The skin there being very thin. Itachi's hand traveled to Kisame's face tracing every line and dip with his fingers. Leaning forward Itachi gave his own soft kiss. Kisame's breath caught in his throat. "Itachi?"

Itachi smiled, "I also have feelings..."

Kisame grinned. "Does that mean I can kiss you agin?" he asked with a chuckle.

Itachi chuckled. "Sure." he said, a smile on his face as he locked lips with his partner.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

_**--fin--**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000**_


End file.
